


Veneno para ratas

by Pandora09



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora09/pseuds/Pandora09
Summary: “- ¿Qué harás esta noche? –preguntó antes de procesar claramente las palabras-. Podemos aprovechar nuestra última noche juntos y, no sé, hacer algo como en los viejos tiempos –agregó lo último con la voz baja, casi temerosa.Y solo entonces JunHong se atrevió a mirarlo, sonriendo como solo él podía, de forma encantadora, inocente y, al mismo tiempo, casi maquiavélica.- ¿Estás seguro?Mierda, no.- Sí.Ampliando la mueca siniestra de su semblante, soltó la colilla del cigarro al aire y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón con una mano y sosteniendo la taza de café con la otra.- Tienes razón, debemos aprovechar nuestra última noche juntos –susurró una sonrisa antes de que su rostro se tiñera de un adorable carmín para luego, casi avergonzado, agregar-, hagamos el amor.”





	1. Realidad

 

_[“Dicen que sus sueños son tan frágiles como el cristal_

_y que su mañana es hoy._

_Siempre se pregunta por qué la vida lo eligió_

_como su juguete de usar y tirar.”_

Aprendiendo a perder ~ Avalanch]

 

 

YongGuk se dejó caer sobre los pechos desnudos de su novia y sonrió satisfecho, mientras ella soltaba una carcajada cantarina que le erizó los vellos de la espalda y, cuando las risas tontas y los estremecimientos se acabaron, lo escuchó. El sonido de algo colisionando contra el cristal y un gruñido casi animal que reconoció en seguida.

\- ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente, buscó por el piso sus pantalones y, frente a la mirada preocupada de JiEun, asomó la cabeza por la puerta solo para intoxicarse con el humo que entró en la habitación.

\- ¡Mierda! –volvió a maldecir y cerró la puerta para acercarse a su cama y lanzarle una camiseta a su novia y buscar otra para cubrirse él mismo antes de salir al pasillo y ahogarse nuevamente con el pesado aroma a tabaco quemado.

Frente a una pantalla negra con letras blancas y la leyenda _‘game over’_ , JunHong exhalaba una profunda bocanada de humo. Tenía las piernas estiradas en toda su extensión sobre la mesa de centro de vidrio y la palanca analógica estaba tirada en el piso.

\- ¿Zelo?

El menor no respondió, simplemente volvió a llevar el cigarro a su boca y fijo la mirada en el techo, sin pestañear y apenas respirando, el humo que rodeaba su cuerpo lo hacía ver como una fantasía etérea y terrorífica.

YongGuk tosió un par de veces y se acercó hasta el ventanal para correr uno de los vidrios y dejar ir el aire viciado.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? –esta vez se acercó al menor y le quitó el tubo de cáncer de los labios y lo apagó el en cenicero que estaba lleno de colillas y cenizas. Los ojos le ardían y, aunque Zelo ya no fumaba, su rostro pálido se veía borroso por el humo-. ¿No deberías esta en Mokpo a esta hora?

Zelo simplemente se encogió de hombros y metió una mano a uno de sus bolsillos, con la clara intención de buscar otro cigarro, ya que la cajetilla que estaba junto al cenicero se encontraba vacía.

\- Debería –respondió el menor con la voz apagada y ladeó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en el pasillo por el que JiEun aparecía apenas vistiendo la camiseta que YongGuk le había entregado antes.

\- Ho-hola, JunHong –susurró avergonzada y arrugó la nariz-. ¿Estás fumando hierba?

\- ¿Qué? –ambos hombres preguntaron al unísono y la chica apuntó a sus propio rostro haciendo círculos con su flacucho dedo índice.

\- Que si es hierba. Tienes los ojos rojos –solo entonces YongGuk se fijó en el maknae y vio sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, mientras que lágrimas secas surcaban sus mejillas de porcelana.

Zelo simplemente suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo. Las entrañas del líder de B.A.P., se revolvieron cuando comprendió lo que ocurría con el menor.

\- Esta vez solo conseguí tabaco –susurró después de unos eternos segundos con una amargura que YongGuk rogó pasara desapercibida por la mujer que observaba preocupada al menor.

YongGuk sentía su pulso acelerarse con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que la opresión en el pecho aumentaba al ver el rostro herido del menor. Quería pensar que Zelo no había decidido quedarse para estar con él, que algo había pasado en Mokpo, pero tampoco quería que su maknae cargara con peso de más, ya suficiente debía tener con su desastrosa relación y, tener a JiEun ahí no ayudaba mucho.

\- HimChan te matará si el departamento huele a tabaco cuando llegue.

Le quitó el nuevo cigarro que JunHong sujetaba entre los dientes y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ganándose una mirada herida y cristalizada como respuesta.

Entonces Zelo tomó su mochila y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡JunHong! ¿A dónde vas? –el menor se puso rápidamente las zapatillas y tomó su patineta antes de abrir la puerta y lanzarle una mirada que le destrozó el alma.

\- Lamento arruinar tu noche de pasión, hyung.

JiEun lo observaba con sus inmensos ojos preocupados, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, la verdad es nadie tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer cuando se trataba del líder y el maknae de B.A.P., como si su relación estuviera a un nivel en el que nadie podía alcanzarlos.

Sintió una corriente de aire golpearlo cuando salió al balcón y, en la vereda, pisos y pisos abajo con una figura diminuta dentro de una bola de cristal, vio al menor dejar la patineta en el suelo para poder encender el tubo blanco que se balanceaba entre sus dientes y, luego de soltar una profunda bocanada de humo gris, alejarse con el sonido de las ruedas sobre el asfalto como una marcha fúnebre.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

¿Cómo podía decirle a su novia que acababa de romperle el corazón a su amante, nuevamente?

\- No lo sé, algo debe haber ocurrido con sus padres –después de todo muy pocas cosas emocionaban al maknae y no podía olvidar el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que recordaba que iría a verlos durante su semana libre.

\- Ve por él –susurró la chica por lo bajo y YongGuk tuvo la sensación de que lo hizo con la esperanza de que él no escuchara sus palabras.

\- Es el maknae –se excusó volviendo al interior para vestirse y salir rápidamente detrás del menor.

La medianoche ya había pasado y las calles estaban desiertas y frías, ¿a dónde podría haberse dirigido el maknae en un momento así? YongGuk no tenía la más remota idea. Zelo apenas tenía conocidos fuera del grupo, era demasiado desconfiado como para tener amigos reales y la única relación realmente profunda era una relación enferma que solo le provocaba agonía porque YongGuk seguía aferrándose a él sin ser capaz de hacerlo tan feliz como se merecía.

Como adivinó –porque aparte del departamento solo había dos lugares a los que Zelo podía ir y, en ese momento, no iría a la empresa-, lo encontró en el parque abrazando sus rodillas con los ojos cerrados y un cigarro encendido entre los labios.

_¿Cuándo mierda dejarás de fumar?_

\- Lo siento –fue todo lo que pudo decir sentándose junto al menor.

Zelo simplemente se encogió de hombros y fijó la mirada en las nubes que le impedían ver las estrellas.

\- Mis padres olvidaron que esta era mi semana libre –susurró sin quitarse el cigarro de la boca y YongGuk se preguntó cómo podía hablar sin ahogarse-, tampoco le avisaron a JunSeo, así que no hay nadie en casa que pueda recibirme.

Y fue así como Bang YongGuk se comenzó a sentir más mierda de lo que ya se sentía.

\- Se supone que ellos deberían alegrarse, organizar una fiesta de bienvenida y recibirme con abrazos y lágrimas… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado, cuatro meses, cinco? Ellos realmente olvidaron que su hijo menor volvería a casa – _a ellos no les interesó que su hijo los necesitara, que buscara refugio en sus brazos, que quisiera sentirse nuevamente parte de su familia. Ellos se olvidaron de mí, hyung, no les importo._

YongGuk escuchó las palabras incluso cuando el menor no las dijo en voz alta, lo conocía tan bien que comprendía sus pensamientos antes de que él mismo fuera consciente de ellos. Zelo estaba herido, roto, y había buscado consuelo en el único que sitio debía de encontrarlo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue escucharlo con JiEun y eso solo pudo aumentar su miseria, porque Zelo estaba sentado en esa banca de concreto porque no tenía otro sitio al que ir, ya no podía correr más.

\- No la odio, ¿sabes? –en ese momento no sabía que decir, sentía que las palabras nunca serían suficiente para confortar el alma malherida del menor-. A JiEun. Hasta entiendo por qué la amas tanto, es linda, graciosa, adorable y tiene una voz preciosa. Y también entiendo que mis padres se olviden de mí, después de todo tienen su vida hecha y yo he estado tan ausente que sería estúpido considerarme en cualquiera de sus planes.

Soltó una carcajada amarga y YongGuk solo pudo pensar en que era muy injusto que fuera tan maduro para su corta edad.

\- Pero que entienda esas cosas no quita que duela como el infierno, porque no hace que deje de amarte y desear estar en su lugar como tampoco me ayuda a olvidar que mis padres son mis padres.

El mayor cerró los ojos con fuerzas y buscó a tientas sus manos, pero solo encontró la nada fría y el desprecio.

\- No quiero que me toques cuando hueles a ella, cuando vienes saliendo de… ella.

YongGuk quiso decirle que lo amaba, que estaba a su lado, que podía olvidarse de su familia porque él se convertiría en todo su mundo, que podía olvidar los viajes a Mokpo porque él mismo lo llevaría a recorrer el mundo. Quería decirle que escaparan a un lugar donde nadie los reconociera, donde Song JiEun no existiera y ellos no fueran celebridades… pero todo lo que hizo fue susurrar un patético ‘perdón’ que no obtuvo respuesta.

Tras unos eternos minutos donde ninguno dijo nada, el mayor se atrevió a levantar la mirada solo para encontrarse con los inmensos ojos gatunos del maknae, que le sonreía con tristeza.

\- Si hubiera sabido que…

\- No la traigas a casa, hyung –YongGuk frunció el ceño en señal de duda y Zelo soltó una risa preciosa y melódica-. Llévala a un motel, a conocer a tus padres, tíratela en el auto, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero no la traigas a nuestra casa, por favor –una lágrima traviesa escapó de su ojo izquierdo y, aunque YongGuk estiró la mano para secarla, Zelo fue más rápido y pasó violentamente la manga de su chaqueta por su cara-. No a _nuestro_ hogar.

\- Quiero besarte, Zelo, realmente necesito hacerlo – _quiero tocarte, saborearte, quiero hacerte el amor y decir cuánto te amo realmente._

No importaba cuántas horas hubiera pasado enredado en el cuerpo exuberante de Song JiEun, cuando se trataba de Zelo, YongGuk sentía que sacaba fuerzas del mismo aire para estar con él.

\- Eres muy idiota, hyung –rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una cajetilla negra para sacar de la misma un cigarro y sostenerlo con los dientes mientras metía las manos a su bolsillo buscando un encendedor-. ¡No me toques! –exclamó con una sonrisa cuando el mayor buscó sus manos y se alejó poniéndose de pie frente a él-. Eres egoísta como los perros que no comen ni dejan comer. Eres solo un niño imbécil que no quiere perder pan ni pedazo –y esos insultos eran poco frente a lo que realmente se merecía por ser un cobarde egoísta con la única persona que lo había amado sinceramente y sin exigirle algo.

Zelo se sentó sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado y le recorrió los brazos hasta llegar al borde de su abrigo y sostenerle las muñecas.

\- No tocarás mi piel mientras sigas teniéndola a ella en tu cuerpo.

YongGuk gruñó, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió ante la posición dominante que estaba adoptando el maknae, incapaz de negarse a sí mismo que se excitaba más con cada segundo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

Zelo simplemente sonrió con esa mueca macabra, traviesa y tan jodidamente coqueta que solo lo hacía pensar en cuán desesperadamente quería hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Dejó libres sus manos asegurándose de que YongGuk no intentaría tocarlo y el moreno no lo haría, sabiendo que si desobedecía al maknae solo podría arruinar todo y en ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer la tristeza de su mirada.

YongGuk solo se dejó hacer por el rubio, sintiendo la suavidad con que sus manos lo tocaban por sobre la ropa y suspirando cada cierto tiempo, porque no importaba que estuvieran congelándose por el aire gélido ni que él mismo se sintiera oler a JiEun, había algo en la forma tan delicada en que Zelo lo tocaba que lo emocionaba, lo encendía y lo llenaba de un amor que parecía irreal, porque ahí en la oscuridad, con sus miradas conectadas, todo se sentía tan puñeteramente correcto.

\- Yo también quiero besarte, YongGuk –su nombre escapando de esos labios rosados era un sonido incluso más erótico que todos los gemidos de JiEun esa tarde, como si todo lo que YongGuk pudiera sentir fuera a Zelo, su respiración, su voz y su calor.

Tocó el pecho del menor con una mano temblorosa, como si temiera que este se esfumara si sus toques se volvían torpes y bruscos, paseó las manos por su abdomen y estrujó su cintura, asegurándose de no hacer contacto con su piel, para luego bajar por sus muslos y acariciar el interior de estos, provocando que el menor afianzara el agarre de sus caderas.

\- Hyung pervertido, estás jugando sucio –susurró Zelo de forma entrecortada sobre su oreja, casi dejándose llevar por sus caricias. Y solo casi, porque cuando YongGuk se aventuró a unir sus labios, le golpeó el pecho empujándolo.

Estuvo a punto de ignorar sus peticiones para simplemente comerle la boca y acabar con esa agonía de sentir su aliento caer sobre su rostro, pero Zelo sonrió triunfante y se alejó tanto como pudo, sin pararse.

Entonces el menor encendió el cigarro y soltó despreocupadamente el humo a su costado, volviendo a mirarlo para sonreírle como un demonio. Tomó el cigarro entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y, luego de darle una ligera calada, acercó el filtro a su boca y YongGuk en seguida comprendió sus intenciones. Él había estado ahí cuando el menor comenzó con ese destructivo hábito, lo había acompañado en cada paso del capítulo y, aunque lo dejó tan pronto y tan fácilmente como pudo, siempre le resultó más sencillo que a Zelo. Por lo que, sin quitar la mirada de los ansiosos ojos del menor, aspiró por la boca el humo caliente y lo sintió bajar por su tráquea y llenarle los pulmones, infló las mejillas y luego lo soltó hacia el costado con una sonrisa triunfal. Zelo observaba absorto sus labios, tanto así que, cuando YongGuk se humedeció en inferior con la lengua, el menor lo imitó.

\- Otra.

YongGuk sonrió de medio lado y estrujó con fuerza la cintura del menor, robándole un gemido ronco cuando sus pechos colisionaron, uniendo sus corazones frenéticos. Permitió que Zelo volviera a poner el cigarro en sus labios y, sin quitar los ojos de los suyos nuevamente, aspiró tanto como su pecho pudo soportar y exhaló, pero esta vez el humo cayó en el rostro del menor, quien sonrió y suspiró sonoramente.

Luego de la tercera calada, Zelo apagó la colilla en la banca junto a su rodilla y tomó las muñecas del mayor.

\- Sin tocar.

Cuando Zelo decía cosas como esas era verdaderamente intransigente, por lo que YongGuk debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso con sus actos o palabras si quería avanzar un poco con el caprichoso maknae. Y lo comprobó cuando sintió sus labios apenas tocarse mientras el menor buscaba en el interior de su boca los restos de nicotina.

Durante una eternidad mantuvieron sus bocas unidas, apenas separándose para tomar aire y volviendo a colisionar en esa danza adictiva. Y YongGuk necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba sentir el roce de sus pieles y los vellos erizados del menor a medida que recorría su cuerpo, pero Zelo era implacable cuando se lo proponía, de forma que, cuando se separaron agitados y sonrojados, el menor seguía sosteniendo sus muñecas para impedirle tocarlo.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

YongGuk se demoró unos segundos en contestar simplemente porque apenas recordaba su nombre en ese momento, como para poder recordar alguna promesa.

\- No a nuestro hogar.

Zelo podía pedirle arrancar las estrellas del firmamento y él se convertiría en el villano de todos los cuentos y los poemas de amor, porque robaría cada luz pálida del cielo para entregársela.

\- Te lo juro.

Y la mirada de JunHong se encendió como un pequeño sol calcinándolo. ¿Realmente era tan feliz con tan poco? ¿Por qué no le pedía que dejara a JiEun? Porque si Zelo lo hubiese hecho, si lo hubiese obligado a darle su lugar, YongGuk habría abandonado su vida entera para estar con él. Pero era un cobarde con cada letra en mayúscula, porque era incapaz de hacerlo si Zelo no se lo exigía, porque estaba aterrado de arruinarlo, quería poder culparlo si las cosas no resultaban bien.

\- Gracias.

\- No lo hagas –dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho del menor y se aferró con fuerza a su cintura-, no te alegres porque solo soy capaz de darte migajas…

\- Eres un idiota, hyung –repitió con una sonrisa burlona en su precioso rostro-. Yo no soy un cobarde ni un imbécil. Te amo, YongGuk, lo hago sinceramente con cada parte de mi existencia, pero mi amor no es una obligación de la que debas hacerte cargo. Yo nunca te exigiré más de lo que estás dispuesto a darme y tampoco te culparé.

\- ¿Por qué no me pides que la deje? ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que escapemos?

Zelo soltó una risa cantarina y le acarició los hombros, como queriendo tocarlo pero sin atreverse realmente.

\- No la traigas a casa y estaremos bien.

YongGuk se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo vio ponerse de pie y sacudirse para acomodarse la ropa. Zelo nunca se lo diría, pero él lo sabía. El menor estaba esperando a que esa decisión naciera de él, no tenía porqué exigirle nada, Zelo no podría con la culpa y él mismo no podría vivir culpándolo.

 

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

JiEun se puso de pie de golpe cuando los vio aparecer bajo el umbral de la puerta, con la mirada plagada de preocupación y duda.

Zelo la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y las dejaba junto a su patineta y la mochila que YongGuk había cargado en el camino de vuelta.

\- Me iré a duchar –susurró por lo bajo y le hizo una seña de despedida a la mujer, quien le devolvió el gesto, intranquila.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Sus padres olvidaron que esta es su semana libre y se fueron de viaje, así que nadie podía recibirlo en Mokpo –soltó un suspiro sonoro con la esperanza de no sentirse culpable mientras convencía a JiEun de marcharse sin que resultara sospechoso para ella-. Se siente tan abandonado.

Por sus padres, por su hermano, por él mismo. Zelo estaba perdiéndose y YongGuk era el único que podía ayudarlo, pero no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse cargo de su dolor, menos si eso lo ponía en riesgo de fracasar y destrozarlo definitivamente, ¿qué haría él, al final, con la culpa? ¿Podría enfrentar las consecuencias? ¿Podría mirar a su hermano y a sus compañeros a la cara si algún día acababa por destrozar al tesoro de B.A.P?

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ¿no?

\- Debo hablar con él… debo cuidarlo –JiEun asintió no muy convencida, como si sospechara de la forma en que cuidaría al maknae, pero no podía pensar mucho en sus dudas, no quería abandonar a Zelo cuando estaba tan vulnerable solo por no fallarle a su novia. Si tenía que poner en la balanza ambas relaciones, la romántica con JiEun y la de líder-maknae con Zelo, ambos sabían cuál tenía más peso en su vida.

La mujer asintió y, rápidamente, desapareció del lugar, dejándolo por fin solo con su adorado tormento.

Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y se dirigió al baño, esperando porque el menor hubiera dejado la puerta abierta.

Al otro lado, Zelo lo miraba con sus inmensos ojos expectantes, rodeado de vapor como el humo de cigarro que parecía perseguirlo a cada sitio que iba.

\- Lávate los dientes y entra a la ducha –sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, soltó esa orden y fijó la mirada en el celular que tenía entre las manos-. Ahora.

Y YongGuk, con un suspiro divertido, obedeció.

 

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres unirte a mí? –preguntó mientras se refregaba el cuello con una suave esponja, haciendo presión sobre su piel hasta que esta se puso roja. Agradecía a JiEun por no haberle dejado marcas sobre la piel odiaba cargar con chupones y, realmente, el maknae era el único autorizado para marcarlo como ganado, aunque realmente nunca lo hiciera.

\- Nop, me duché más temprano –respondió el menor sin despegar la mirada del aparato que sostenía solo con los dedos mientras intentaba jugar y el vapor humedecía la pantalla táctil, provocando que soltara divertidos gruñidos cada cierto tiempo.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y volvió a sumergirse en el agua de la tina.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

\- El suficiente para saber que aún te faltan otros dos enjuagues.

YongGuk bufó y quitó el tapón para dejar ir el agua mientras abría la llave de la regadera y volvía a enjuagarse… dos veces más.

Y, cuando por fin el menor le dio el visto bueno, salió de la tina sin preocuparse por el agua recorriendo su cuerpo o la ropa que Zelo vestía, simplemente lo jaló de un brazo y lo estampó contra la pared para apoderarse de su boca.

Zelo simplemente se dejó hacer y YongGuk sabía mejor que nadie que lo único que el menor necesitaba en ese momento era sentirse amado, más que deseado o idolatrado como se sentía con sus fanáticas, necesitaba sentir que alguien adoraba cada parte de su cuerpo y de su alma, quería sentirse necesitado y apreciado; nadie podía hacerlo sentir todas esas cosas que tanto necesitaba tan bien como Bang YongGuk.

Nada impediría que aquella noche el mayor lo amara durante cada segundo, sin cansarse, sin hartase de su aroma ni de sus besos. Porque Bang YongGuk nunca podría tener suficiente de Choi JunHong, aunque al otro día se consumiera en culpas y las expiara en los brazos de su actual novia, nada impediría que se sumergiera en Zelo hasta consumirse en él.

Agitados, entre risas tontas y sonrojos avergonzados, cayeron sobre la cama y simplemente se dejaron llevar.

YongGuk deseaba poder acabar definitivamente con los demonios que cazaban a Zelo cuando se encontraba solo, quería ser la cura a todos sus males, sin querer reconocer que era quien más daño le hacía.

\- Te amo –susurró mordisqueándole la barbilla mientras se sumergía profundamente en el cuerpo perfecto del menor, quien se deshacía en gemidos roncos y respiraciones entrecortadas, completamente perdido en el placer que estaba sintiendo-. Te amo tanto, nunca lo dudes. Seré tu hogar, tu familia, tu principio y tu fin. Permíteme ser tu todo, por siempre.

Zelo simplemente se retorció sobre las sábanas, sobrecogido por el poder que esas palabras tenían, completamente sonrojado por los toques insolentes sobre su prístina piel blanca. YongGuk no se sentía de forma muy diferente, obnubilado por la perfección del cuerpo debajo del suyo, apenas era capaz de pensar y comprender sus propias promesas, pero JunHong, a pesar de todo, estaba más lúcido y consciente que él mismo.

\- Hyung idiota –susurró el menor buscando sus labios para besarlo en el momento exacto en que el mayor gruñía su nombre con especial intensidad-, no hagas promesas que solo se convertirán en veneno cuando comprendas que no las podrás cumplir.

 

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

El sol brillaba con una intensidad que lo cegaba. El frío del día anterior se había consumido bajo sábanas celestes como un secreto sagrado. Era su secreto y quería mantenerlo por tanto tiempo como fuera necesario.

- _Así que, ¿toda la semana?_ –la voz al otro lado del móvil repitió la pregunta por tercera vez y YongGuk susurró la misma respuesta que había dado las dos veces anteriores-. _¿No crees que es mucho tiempo? ¿No debería hacer lo que cualquier persona a su edad, salir con amigos, emborracharse o algo por el estilo? Tal vez realmente está fumando hierba… o algo más divertido._

Ella rió y YongGuk no, no le gustaba que nadie insinuara ese tipo de cosas sobre el maknae, _su maknae._

\- Soy su líder –soltó a regañadientes luego de tomar una bolsa de golosinas y dejarla caer en el carro, junto a la ingente cantidad de víveres que pensaba llevar a casa-, debo encargarme de que esté bien, de cuidarlo. ¿No es lo que todas ustedes hacen por SunHwa?

 _\- Ellos realmente tienen suerte de tener un líder tan preocupado –_ apelar a sus obligaciones y sus inexistentes actos de benevolencia siempre inflaban el orgullo de JiEun, aunque su único verdadero logro fuera ser su pareja oficial _-. Entonces, líder, cuida del maknae y dale saludos. Te amo._

YongGuk fue incapaz de responder a la última declaración, estaba demasiado preocupado por decidir cuál bebida preferiría Zelo por lo que simplemente guardó el celular en el bolsillo cuando dio por finalizada la llamada.

Cuando consideró que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, salió del supermercado luego de haber dado un par de autógrafos a unas fanáticas que se encontró por casualidad, después de todo era todavía temprano y las calles estaban lo suficientemente vacías como para toparse con más gente o que esta lo reconociera.

Hizo el camino de vuelta a casa en menos tiempo del esperado y, cuando entró a la sala de estar, no supo si reír o llorar por la escena que le daba la bienvenida. Zelo estaba acurrucado en una esquina del sillón, envuelto en una abultada frazada roja y sus manos apenas sostenían la palanca analógica mientras fruncía el ceño y un cigarro encendido se balanceaba entre sus dientes.

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa sin llamar la atención del menor y se acercó sigilosamente a él. Zelo no se percató de su presencia, o simplemente lo ignoró, pero no le importó porque eso le dio la oportunidad de quitarle el cigarro de la boca y besarlo apasionadamente, provocando que ambos compartieran el humo y se ahogaran.

Ambos tosieron expulsando los últimos restos del humo por sus bocas y YongGuk no pudo evitar sonreír por lo adorable que se veía el menor con los ojos cristalizados y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

\- ¿Qué mierda…?

\- La boca, niño –gruñó cubriéndole los labios con una mano-. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó arrugando la nariz, intentando reconocer la procedencia de aquel aroma a quemado.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! HimChan hyung te va a matar –el menor tomó entre los dedos índice y pulgar el cigarro a medio consumir que YongGuk le había quitado, apuntando con la mirada el agujero de casi una pulgada sobre la superficie del cojín.

\- ¿A mí? Tú estabas fumando.

\- Tú lo tiraste.

\- ¿Por qué estabas fumando?

Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que Zelo fumaba solamente cuando se estresaba, se enojaba o estaba triste y esperaba que ese día se debiera solo a la necesidad imperante del vicio y a ninguna de las razones antes mencionadas.

\- ¿Compraste toda la tienda? –despreocupadamente y tomando la palanca para reiniciar la partida que acababa de perder por su culpa, el menor lanzó una mirada furtiva a las bolsas sobre la mesa y luego volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla plana del televisor.

Estúpidamente celoso de que un videojuego tuviera la atención del menor, le quitó la palanca y la tiró al piso para acorralarlo entre su cuerpo y el respaldo, comenzando a mordisquearle suavemente el cuello.

\- Ya sabes, los demás aún no volverán, ¿qué tal si tenemos una semana solo para nosotros? –preguntó sobre los labios de Zelo, que se había desenvuelto de la frazada y ahora lo abrazaba apretadamente, con la mirada emocionada y una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

\- ¿Solo los dos?

\- Sip, tú y yo –lo abrazó con suavidad y se estremeció cuando lo escuchó reír ansioso.

Zelo estaba emocionado y él mismo no cabía en su propio cuerpo, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara porque todo lo que encontraría sería una emoción triste, con fecha de caducidad determinada. Una fantasía, eso era todo lo que podía entregarle por más que quisiera darle el mundo. Era un cobarde, pero se aferraba a las pocas armas que tenía y construía castillos inmensos sobre nubes que luego se volverían lluvia y desaparecerían cuando acabara la semana. Pero tenían esa fantasía soleada y se aseguraría de que JunHong fuera la persona más feliz del mundo durante esos días.

\- ¿Solo Bang YongGuk y Choi JunHong?

\- Solo tú y yo, amándonos y olvidándonos de todo.

‘Emoción’ dejó de ser la palabra que describía su sentir cuando volvió a besarlo y Zelo se entregó completamente a sus caricias.

 

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

\- _Enamorarse de un heterosexual es como tomar veneno para ratas_ –Zelo se acurrucó a su lado y suspiró sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello, provocándole estremecimientos que le sacudieron la columna vertebral con la fuerza de un relámpago.

Giró la cabeza y simplemente observó al menor, sus ojos brillantes y su piel fantasmagórica. No le importaba lo que estuviera ocurriendo en la pantalla, al igual que el maknae y B.A.P completo, se conocía esa película de memoria, después de todo, era la favorita del menor. No sabía por qué le gustaba tanto comprendía que fuera una película de temática homosexual y sobre las dificultades de ser salir del closet en una sociedad tan retrógrada como la coreana, pero había una escena en la que Zelo siempre se tensaba y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Odiaba verlo tan vulnerable, aquello lo hacía pensar que aún habían demasiadas cosas que no sabía del maknae y que este nunca le diría, quería preguntar y quitarse las dudas, pero temía abrir viejas heridas y, en lugar de simplemente aliviarlo, hacerle daño hasta el punto de no tener reparo.

\- Si no te gusta la película, puedes irte a dormir.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no me gusta? –Zelo no había despegado la mirada de la pantalla, pero YongGuk estaba seguro de que podía sentir su mirada sobre él. De alguna forma que no lograba comprender, Zelo siempre sabía cuando él lo estaba mirando.

\- Puedes mirar la pantalla, por lo menos para disimular.

\- Prefiero mirarte a ti –bajo la luz artificial y cambiante de la pantalla, vio una sombra cubrir sus mejillas como un sonrojo muy bien camuflado por la penumbra.

Zelo se estiró ligeramente para darle un casto beso y luego volver a acurrucarse de forma infantil en su pecho. YongGuk solo pudo sonreír ante su ataque furtivo y estrujarlo entre sus brazos, obligándose a prestar atención a la película, pero sin dejar que acariciar con el dedo índice las facciones aniñadas del menor. Suspiró suavemente, comprendiendo que podría pasar así su vida entera y nunca se arrepentiría, que tener a Zelo entre sus brazos era la única cosa que realmente importaba. Esos días en soledad le habían dado una perspectiva completamente nueva de su vida, Zelo se veía más feliz, ya fuera mientras comía, cuando se despertaba a su lado o simplemente cuando miraba una película que le rompía el corazón; se veía feliz y él lo era también.

\- Te amo –susurró cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla y tomó a Zelo por las mejillas para poder besarlo intensamente.

\- Y yo a ti, hyung idiota –se besaron durante unos largos segundos hasta que Zelo se recostó en el sillón con la cabeza en su regazo. YongGuk simplemente lo miró hacia abajo, fascinado con la forma en que, a pesar de la poca luz de la pantalla y los reflejos sobre el ventanal, el menor parecía brilla intensamente a su lado, como una pequeña luciérnaga iluminando un prado sombrío. Era Zelo, como solo él podía ser.

Permanecieron así durante lo que pareció una eternidad, simplemente contemplándose en la oscuridad, sin decir palabras que arruinaran el momento porque no necesitaban más que miradas para comunicarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?

Zelo frunció los labios y el ceño, pensando seriamente, así habían pasado todas las noches, haciendo planes interminables de lo que harían al día siguiente, como ir a alguna batalla de rap o a alguna galería de arte, pero todo lo que acababan haciendo cuando el sol iluminaba el mundo, era ver películas, jugar videojuegos, comer hasta hartarse y, por supuesto, hacer al amor en cada rincón virgen del departamento (y en los no-vírgenes también, obviamente).

\- Quiero… dormir todo el día.

\- ¿Es en serio?

Ante la seriedad con que el menor asintió, YongGuk no pudo más que carcajearse y abrazarlo con fuerza, gesto que Zelo aceptó sin dudar e intensificó acurrucándose más cerca de él y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

\- Quiero estar todo el día aferrado a tu cuerpo, sostenerte y que me sostengas como si no existiera el mundo más allá de nosotros, YongGuk.

YongGuk era un idiota con todas sus letras. Zelo siempre se lo repetía y él ya ni se molestaba en negarlo, no tenía razones, después de todo. Lo era, porque se seguía sorprendiendo de que el menor lo mirara con esos ojos brillantes llenos de amor, como si no creyera realmente en sus palabras cuando le decía “te amo”.

Era un idiota, porque el tiempo pasaba y, aunque él no lo contaba, las fantasías acababan.

 

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

\- Hyung –sin abrir los ojos, se giró sobre el colchón. Buscaba el origen de esa melodía que lo llamaba desde los confines de su mente, pero solo se encontró con la nada fría al otro lado de la cama-. Hyung, despierta.

\- ¿Zelo? –el menor estaba sentado a la orilla, completamente vestido y con un _mug_ con un dibujo de Totomato en la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda seguía sacudiéndole el hombro-. ¿Qué haces vestido?

 Recordaba su petición la noche anterior y su inmensa disposición a llevar a cabo ese panorama, como no había hecho con todos sus planes anteriores, le permitió imaginar que Zelo pensaba igual.

\- Es pasado el mediodía.

\- ¿Y?

Zelo soltó una risa baja y dejó el _mug_ sobre el velador antes de acercarse y besarlo larga e intensamente. YongGuk lo tomó de las caderas para recostarlo sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a meter las manos bajo su ropa, pero el menor rápidamente se alejó y, en el momento en que abrió la boca para reclamar, un grito agudo resonó en la habitación.

\- ¡Bang YongGuk, Choi JunHong!

\- Bienvenido a la realidad, hyung.

HimChan apareció por la puerta de la habitación un segundo después de que Zelo volviera a besarlo y se alejara, cargando un cojín que no dudó en tirarle en la cara.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a mi sillón?

Se tardó una eternidad en responder, era incapaz de salir de la sorpresa. ¿Ya había pasado una semana completa? Había olvidado completamente a los demás miembros del grupo y su vuelta al acabar la semana libre. Había olvidado que, más allá de su cuerpo y el de JunHong, existía un mundo en el que era el líder de un afamado grupo de _kpop_ y la pareja de otra persona.

\- ¡Fue YongGuk hyung! –gritó Zelo y corrió afuera de la habitación, abandonándolo ante la furia asesina del Comandante.


	2. Intoxicación

_“Unidos en silencio,_  
dos vidas que el destino separó.   
El llanto en la mirada,   
unas palabras   
ahogadas con un beso y un adiós   
perdido en la distancia...”

Para siempre ~ Tierra Santa

YongGuk, como cualquier adulto normal, pensaba que los ‘terrores nocturnos’ eran invenciones infantiles de niños incapaces de desligarse de las faldas protectoras de sus padres. Cuando conoció a Choi JunHong, pensó que era un niño.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó la primera vez que se lo encontró acurrucado bajo una manta en el sillón, frente al televisor encendido en un canal de caricaturas.

\- No puedo dormir –respondió el menor simplemente.

\- ¿Tienes pesadillas?

B.A.P., la sigla de palabras demasiado arrogantes para un grupo que estaba apenas formándose, representaba a un grupo de seis chicos temerosos que un día deberían encarar al mundo para demostrar que eran lo suficientemente talentosos para conquistarlo. No tenían tiempo para temer o para pesadillas, sus sueños se harían realidad y ellos no debían dejarse amedrentar por nada.

\- A veces.

La primera vez que Zelo tuvo pesadillas en el dormitorio que compartían con el resto de los miembros del grupo, YongGuk fue un completo inútil. Simplemente permaneció en silencio observando al menor cabecear por el cansancio mientras la luz artificial del televisor creaba sombras etéreas en su pálida piel.

Zelo seguía siendo un niño a sus ojos.

La segunda vez, pensó en hacerle un par de preguntas al maknae, convencido de que, efectivamente, solo los niños pequeños sufrían de terrores nocturnos. Las pesadillas aterraban al menor al punto de enmudecerlo, así que las preguntas de YongGuk solo fueron humo elevándose a la nada y perdiéndose en el tiempo.

Entre la cuarta la quinta ocasión, algo cambió. Zelo le explicó que pensaba que lo había superado, pero estar lejos de su casa y su familia revivía sus miedos más infantiles, entonces YongGuk comprendió que tal vez Zelo sí era todavía un niño, pero que estaba encaminándose hacia la vida adulta en el mundo más errático y confuso en el que podía vivir. Y él era el único que podía guiarlo por el camino correcto.

También aprendió que Zelo era como un pequeño gato, uno cariñoso y necesitado de afecto. A Zelo le gustaba acurrucarse en busca de calor y YongGuk era cálido, también le gustaba cuidar de cosas adorables. Así que la séptima u octava noche que se encontró a Zelo en la sala, decidió que haría algo para ayudarlo, después de todo era el líder del grupo y el menor, la pieza más preciada –aunque él aún no se atrevía a reconocerlo en voz alta.

La primera vez que Zelo se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, YongGuk recordó su hogar y las noches en que él mismo corría buscando refugio en los brazos de su gemelo, como si YongNam tuviera todas las armas para pelear contra todos los demonios existentes En ese momento, él se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para pelear contra todos los monstruos que acosaban al menor.

La tercera vez que Zelo lo abrazó en la oscuridad, su respiración cálida se convirtió en una nana que lo condujo por las entrañables tierras de los sueños.

La primera vez que Zelo no buscó refugio en él, fue YongGuk el que llegó hasta su cama, con una excusa tonta y un deseo oculto.

Entonces, como era de esperarse, compartir el tiempo de sueños y fantasías con el menor se volvió tan natural como respirar, como soplos de vida acariciándole la piel en días de verano.

Zelo acallaba los demonios que acosaban a YongGuk en las noches, dormía sus miedos y apagaba sus sentidos. YongGuk no se atrevía a reconocerlo, pero si respiraba, podía sentir la presencia del menor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

 

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

\- Cuéntame una historia, hyung.

B.A.P., uno de los pocos grupos que debutaba con conceptos rudos y masculinos en el mundo del _kpop_ , se había consolidado como la próxima verdadera estrella coreana, pero los miembros seguían sin poder asimilar el éxito que estaban teniendo y, a veces, todavía actuaban como niños temerosos.

YongGuk trabajaba directamente en la producción mientras que el resto le ayudaba a componer las canciones, en especial las que eran de índole más alegre y divertida que las que él componía, que eran oscuras y demasiado profundas para abrirse paso en el mundo superficial en que se estaban sumergiendo. Así que no entendía por qué le pedía contar historias, si todas sus historias eran tragedias oscuras y lúgubres.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí –Zelo se acostó a su lado y la luz pálida de la luna iluminó su piel lozana. YongGuk no entendía a qué se debía esa necesidad imperiosa de tocarlo, de acariciarle las mejillas y juguetear con sus pestañas cuando el menor cerraba los ojos. Y menos aún quería cuestionarse esas ganas insanas que tenía de besarlo.

\- ¿Te gustan los vampiros?

\- Mientras no brillen con el sol.

\- No, este es un vampiro de verdad, de esos que se vuelven cenizas cuando se exponen a la luz del día –Zelo se agitó un poco a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre el estómago, mientras YongGuk metía el suyo entre la almohada y la cabeza gris del menor-. Espero recordar las palabras de Natasha.

_Esta es la historia de un vampiro. Un solitario vagabundo nocturno. Un amante de la noche. Decir que era un muerto viviente era exagerar su condición de muerto. Él estaba muerto. Caminaba por los prados en las noches, bebía sangre para tener fuerzas y sobrevivir a cada día, pero estaba muerto. Muerto su espíritu y muerta su alma. Muerto su cuerpo. Muertas sus esperanzas y sus sueños._

_Era un Vampiro y estaba muerto._

_La Luna, amante plateada de las criaturas desoladas, observaba en silencio su caminar temeroso y desesperanzado. La Luna, compañera nocturna de las criaturas malditas, iluminaba su caminar cuando la esperanza yacía muerta en el borde del abismo. La Luna, su adorada Luna, desaparecía del firmamento y lo sumía en la miseria de la soledad lúgubre._

_Él era un Vampiro, ella era la Luna. Él no entendía del amor, ella lo amaba. Él era un Vampiro cuya esperanza radicaba en ese cuerpo pálido como su piel, que le sonreía en las noches de soledad y sangre. Ella era la Luna, un astro inconstante que, cada cierto tiempo, se ausentaba del cielo y desaparecía de su vida._

_Él era un Vampiro diferente a todos los vampiros. No hallaba placer en desangrar humanos o animales. Le temía a la oscuridad y a la soledad. No soportaba el frío de las noches y deseaba compañía eterna y calor hogareño._

_Él era un Vampiro que se alimentaba de leyendas. Escuchaba historias y le rezaba a mitos. Él era un Vampiro que vagaba en las noches buscando la luz del Sol._

_La Luna, enamorada de su triste tormento, crecía en toda su extensión cada cierto tiempo, iluminaba prados y montes, montañas y valles. La Luna iluminaba los pies y el camino del Vampiro que buscaba el sendero más corto al fin._

_Cuando la Luna se llenaba –como solían decir los humanos que el Vampiro bebía-, gastaba tanta energía iluminando el mundo, que debía descansar durante días y hasta semanas. A veces el esfuerzo era tal, que desaparecía completamente. Y desaparecer completamente no era algo que podía hacer cuando todo lo que su miserable chupasangre tenía era su presencia cambiante. Y la Luna tenía miedo, porque ahí donde ella danzaba destellos plateados a un mundo condenado, otro Astro representaba la esperanza y la constancia._

_Él era un Vampiro y ella era la Luna. Él buscaba esperanza y calor; ella solo le podía entregar ilusiones y abandono. Él soñaba con su tormento y su destrucción._

_Él era un vampiro y quería besar al Sol._

 

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

Para YongGuk, Zelo era un niño. La idea de ver al maknae crecer que le producía picazón, no solo porque sintiera que se estaba volviendo viejo y el peso del tiempo comenzara a hacer mella en sus pasos de baile, no, le incomodaba y le aterraba la idea de que se volviera un hombre y ser él quien debía ayudarlo a atravesar el sendero de la vida. Nunca había querido ser el guía de nadie, menos tener a personas viéndolo como si tuviera todos los secretos de la vida.

Así cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, solo pudo aterrarse y defenderse de la forma más honorablemente cobarde.

- _Amar realmente es tomar veneno para ratas._

No recordaba la fecha ni la estación del año en que Zelo le dijo aquellas palabras, pero fue un día jueves, lo sabía porque los jueves eran los días más tediosos de sus semanas, casi interminables, sin nada nuevo que contar y nada que hacer. Pero ese jueves fue diferente, después de todo, no todos los días se encontraba al maknae solo en la sala, con la mirada fija en una pantalla negra y abrazando sus rodillas como si fuera todo el consuelo al que su cuerpo podía aspirar.

Zelo era un enigma que, con el paso del tiempo, solo crecía y crecía. Uno que se agarraba de su mano y al que YongGuk debía ayudar a caminar, así que cuando aparecía de la nada con esas reflexiones existencialistas que YongGuk nunca se molestó en cuestionarse, veía en él a otra persona, un sujeto completamente desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo, a la idea impecable que ellos, en conjunto, habían construido.

En un principio, no comprendió a qué se refería, ¿qué debía saber Zelo sobre amar si apenas era un niño? Estaba recién en la adolescencia –tal vez fuera más grande que eso, casi un adulto, pero YongGuk nunca se sintió cómodo ante la idea de ver crecer al miembro más pequeño del grupo. En esa época Zelo solo debía preocuparse de no lesionarse y de seguir las letras de las canciones cuando se presentaran en vivo; el amor era algo que ellos, como celebridades, debían relegar a meras fantasías prohibidas, únicamente reales en sus sueños oscuros y silenciosos, como si fuera el pecado más grande y grotesco que pudieran cometer.

\- _¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre amar?_

Pero Zelo sabía, tal vez más que el mismo YongGuk. Conocía la parte hermosa de amar, las mariposas en el vientre y las risas tontas cuando hablaba sobre su objeto de afecto, pero vivía más cerca del lado oscuro, el dolor y el rechazo. Fue tarde cuando el líder comprendió la verdad, cuando vio los moretones y las lágrimas secas que surcaban su rostro de porcelana. Para cuando comprendió que Zelo sí era capaz de amar, el menor ya había sido consumido por las llamas y era solo cenizas esparciéndose en el viento.

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

Con el paso del tiempo, las relaciones que antes parecieron imposibles de forjar, se volvieron lazos férreos y B.A.P. dejó de ser un simple grupo de _kpop_ para convertirse en una familia.

Zelo ya no sufría terrores nocturnos, DaeHyun ya no se avergonzaba de su gracioso acento, YoungJae ya no se sentía incómodo cuando todos compartían, JongUp había aprendido a nunca censurar sus comentarios dispersos, mientras que HimChan había encontrado a los retoños que, siendo un _idol_ , no podía procrear.

YongGuk, por último, se había convertido en el líder, el padre y el soporte de B.A.P.

Ya no tenía miedo de que los demás miembros buscaran consejos en él. No sentía que las piernas le temblaban cada vez que debía hacer el saludo oficial del grupo. Había aprendido a manejar, en cierta forma, todo lo que la fama conllevaba y, en el momento en que más cómodo logró sentirse, todo su mundo se derrumbó.

Veía el cansancio en sus compañeros, sus hermanos del alma, y debía protegerlos. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba solo, así que cuando Zelo cumplió los dieciocho años, todos firmaron la demanda y soportaron los meses más duros de sus vidas.

Pero B.A.P. era una familia, lo que una verdadera familia debía significar.

Así que no fue una sorpresa que, repentinamente, el menor de todos los reuniera y decidiera que era momento de abrir su corazón y decirles quién era realmente.

Durante el receso, Zelo juntó todas sus fuerzas y les confesó su homosexualidad. Ninguno de los miembros se sintió diferente hacia él ni se molestó en cuestionarlo, pero cuando YongGuk descubrió los verdaderos motivos que lo llevaron a decirlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Alguien externo al grupo y a la misma empresa conocía el pequeño y oscuro secreto del maknae y lo utilizó en su contra. Ninguno de ellos supo nunca si los abusos hacia el menor llegaron más lejos que los insultos y los golpes que habían marcado su piel, pero tampoco pusieron objeción cuando Zelo decidió viajar a Canadá y liberarse un poco de la sofocante realidad que estaba viviendo. Volver a Corea, después de eso, fue una proeza titánica que pudo llevar a cabo solo con el apoyo de todos los miembros, que eran como sus hermanos, pero en especial tomando siempre fuerzas de su líder. YongGuk había jurado protegerlo, ser su armadura y su espada, la trinchera en que esconderse, el brebaje que animaría su existencia y las cataplasmas que curarían sus heridas. El líder quería rescatar, proteger y liberar el alma prisionera del maknae.

Y lo hizo, de alguna forma en que nunca entendería, lo hizo. Aunque él mismo fue quien la cagó al final.

Habían pasado tan solo un par de semanas desde que volvieron a los escenarios luego de resolver la demanda. Estaban considerando su primera gira y afinando los últimos detalles de _Matrix_  cuando volvió a encontrárselo a oscuras en la sala, contemplando la pantalla negra luego de que los créditos hubieran terminado.

Recordaba haber corrido hasta encerrar al menor en un abrazo férreo cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos y no dejó de repetir tantos ‘lo siento’ y ‘perdóname’ que las palabras se deformaron en su boca y perdieron sentido cuando sintió la culpa golpearlo con fuerza, porque había fallado en su promesa de mantenerlo a salvo.

- _Eres veneno para ratas, hyung –_ YongGuk casi podía reproducir el sonido exacto de su voz ronca y llorosa mascullando aquellas palabras y su pecho se contraía como cuando comprendió su significado- _, y yo caí derechito en tu trampa_. **  
**

 

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

YongGuk no entendía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. No comprendía cuando todo había cambiado. ¿Fue cuando Zelo le dijo que sentía cosas por él? ¿Cuando YongGuk lo vio por primera vez como a un hombre? ¿La primera vez que compartieron colchón y mantas? ¿La primera vez que lo escuchó rapear y lo vio bailar? ¿Cuándo, cuándo, cuándo? Solo sabía que extrañaba los ojos felinos del menor cuando no los veía, que su piel se estremecía solo por su cercanía, que saber a Zelo lejos era aún más aterrador que perder todo lo que había luchado por construir como artista.

Tal vez, no importaba, porque se había dejado llevar y ahí estaba. Acurrucándose contra Zelo como un ancla se aferra a la tierra para que el barco no naufrague. Ahí estaba, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas para no perder lo que más amaba. Ahí estaba, a punto de cagarla de nuevo.

Zelo había crecido como parte de él, como una extensión de su propio cuerpo, la que atesoraba más que su propia vida. Sentía que, si le hacía daño, más se estaría dañando a sí mismo. Sin embargo, había algo en Zelo que lo hacía mantener distancias. No podía verlo como a un simple amigo, pero tampoco como a un hermano. ¿Qué era? ¿Solo confusión? ¿Una ilusión?

Cuando comprendió las palabras del menor –que ya solo eran eco tenues de susurros acallados por el tiempo-, comprendió que era amor eso que envenenaba a las personas, porque él también sentía que estaba muriendo.

Entonces ese lazo que se forjó como cadenas olímpicas en la vida turbulenta de los dos artistas, se convirtió en ese lazo con el que ambos habían soñado siempre, un lazo invisible que unía sus espíritus y sus almas.

La antigua sub-unidad _Bang &Zelo_ había tomado un nuevo significado para ellos.

Se amaban y, aunque fuera un secreto para el mundo más allá de las paredes del departamento, no existía poder alguno capaz de separarlos.

O eso pensó YongGuk, que al principio se sintió como _Superman_ , con la fuerza suficiente para luchar por ellos, por su amor prohibido. Porque estaba prohibido, no solo por la sociedad, sino que atentaba contra sus propias creencias y, cuando Zelo no estaba a su lado tomando su mano, los miedos crecían y se volvían reales y tangibles.

Y Zelo, su adorado e ingenuo bebé, siempre había estado obsesionado con hacerlo feliz, había sacrificado tantas cosas siguiendo los sueños de YongGuk y el mayor apenas había sido consciente de eso. No entendió a tiempo que todo lo que Zelo tenía era a él, por lo que estuvo dispuesto a rendirse cuando todas sus metas se vieron amenazadas por su relación ilícita.

Porque YongGuk era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido.

\- ¿Qué va pasar si alguien más se entera?

_Si las fanáticas, la prensa, alguien externo al grupo y nuestras familias directas se entera…_

YongGuk no se había percatado de que estaba realmente aterrado hasta que Zelo hizo aquella pregunta en voz alta y todo su cuerpo se erizó aterrorizado. Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, menos si estas involucraban al menor y sus besos. Pero lo hizo esa noche y ante sus ojos solo pudo ver el destino de Choi JunHong truncado por su amor prohibido.

\- _Fingiremos –_ había mascullado con lágrimas en los ojos cuando la empresa decidió hacer pública su relación ficticia con Song JiEun- _, será una mentira para protegernos._

Y lo fue, durante un tiempo, porque antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera darse cuenta, la mentira se convirtió en una realidad inexorable y Bang YongGuk decidió que su destino era la cantante, no el rapero.

Y el caos era el doble de lo que había imaginado, porque su sentido de la oportunidad funcionaba como los cojones y algo en su mente idiota y retorcida le dijo que la mejor idea era acabar todo con el menor justo luego de la muerte de su madre. Como si el dolor no fuera suficiente, porque estúpidamente siempre creyó que todos esos _‘te amo’_ que Zelo le susurró mientras hacían el amor eran una exageración al sentimiento pueril de admiración.

Había hecho tantas promesas y ya preparaba sus huesos para que JunSeo se los rompiera.

Hubo lágrimas, sangre y alcohol en una mezcla frenética de emociones destructivas y sentimientos destrozados, ilusiones asesinadas por el egoísmo de una mente cansada y desesperada por hallar una salida definitiva a tanto miedo, a tanto dolor. Y tantos ‘adioses’ dolorosos, abandonos en cuerpo y alma, el deseo del pronto olvido que se aferraba a los pies del pasado, que no podía avanzar y el futuro que se le escapaba de las manos porque acababa de romper la única brújula que guiaba sus pasos en el camino de la vida.

El punto de quiebre que marcaría el comienzo del infierno en medio de lo que debían ser los años más felices de su vida.

\- Era momento de que tomaras una decisión –había dicho HimChan incómodo cuando Zelo decidió correr a refugiarse en los brazos de su hermano luego del anuncio formal de su boda-, tal vez debiste hacerlo antes o esperar un poco más, pero está hecho y… tal vez sea lo mejor.

El resto de los miembros, si bien no estaban del todo contentos con el sufrimiento del maknae, coincidían en que ya era hora de que hiciera algo, porque hace mucho tiempo debió bajar al menor de la cuerda floja y decirle hacía qué lado de la navaja caer.

Y, en el fondo, Bang YongGuk fue feliz con su decisión, de otra forma habría seguido otro camino.

\- Poder amarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado _–_ fue una parte de los votos de JiEun en su boda. Boda a la que asistieron todos los miembros de B.AP., sus familias y gran parte de los trabajadores de la empresa. Fue linda y sencilla, como YongGuk había deseado que fuera.

YongNam le sonreía incómodo mientras JunSeo lo asesinaba con la mirada a su lado. Y es que Zelo sonreía de esa forma alegre y brillante que todos amaban, que era tan falsa como las palabras de aliento que le había dedicado en público, porque en privado las cosas eran infernalmente diferentes.

\- _Amarte duele, YongGuk –_ habían sido las palabras que Zelo le dedicó cuando le confesó que había comenzado a querer de verdad a JiEun y ese cariño era más seguro, más legal y aceptado en su sociedad retrógrada que su amorío ilícito-, _y de alguna forma es maravilloso, porque nunca antes me sentí tan vivo como entre tus brazos. Pero al mismo tiempo, es horrible, me corroe por dentro y siento que en cualquier momento desapareceré, porque me demostraste que todos estos sentimientos son solo veneno que viene en un lindo frasco y sabe tan dulce como el chocolate, pero no importa cuánto lo disfrute, me está matando._

Y fue en ese momento en el que Choi JunHong, mundialmente conocido como Zelo, desapareció en una estela diáfana de nicotina quemada, alquitrán y, sí, también veneno para ratas.

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

Al otro lado de la ventana, el atardecer teñía el cielo de un precioso color naranja pálido y aquella vista había sido la razón de que eligieran ese como su hogar definitivo.

YongGuk terminó de empacar sus cosas y soltó un suspiro, paseando la mirada por la habitación desierta. Era su último día en el dormitorio que compartía con los miembros de B.A.P. y se sentía ligeramente melancólico ante la idea de marcharse definitivamente, aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Realmente estaba feliz de haberse casado con Song JiEun, bueno, ahora Bang JiEun.

Debido a su luna de miel, el resto de los miembros había decidido descansar. No estaba muy seguro de qué harían, pero probablemente lo hicieran en parejas. Todos, excepto Zelo. El maknae viajaría a Mokpo para estar con JunSeo y YongNam durante el tiempo que B.A.P., estuviera fuera de circulación. Debido a eso, soltó un para nada masculino grito cuando salió al balcón y se encontró al conejo menor sentado en el suelo, con las piernas colgando en el vacío, un cigarro a medio consumir entre los labios y una taza de café humeante junto a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?

\- ¿Qué haces tú acá?, ¿no deberías estar con tu esposa, tirando como conejos en su luna de miel? -Zelo no se molestó en mirarlo a la cara, pero pudo ver las lengüetas de humo elevarse frente a su rostro y perderse en la infinidad ardiente del cielo. YongGuk no pudo culparlo por el visceral desprecio en su voz.

\- Quise pasar mi última noche aquí –porque cuando volviera dentro de tres semanas, sería solo para despedirse definitivamente de sus compañeros y mudarse a la casa que compartiría con su esposa-. Debes dejar de fumar.

Gruñó su última orden como líder del grupo y Zelo apenas respondió con una risa sarcástica.

\- Claro, claro.

\- ¿Qué harás esta noche? –preguntó antes de procesar claramente las palabras-. Podemos aprovechar nuestra última noche juntos y, no sé, hacer algo como en los viejos tiempos –agregó lo último con la voz baja, casi temerosa.

Y solo entonces JunHong se atrevió a mirarlo, sonriendo como solo él podía, de forma encantadora, inocente y, al mismo tiempo, casi maquiavélica.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

_Mierda, no_.

\- Sí.

Ampliando la mueca siniestra de su semblante, soltó la colilla del cigarro al aire y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón con una mano y sosteniendo la taza de café con la otra.

\- Tienes razón, debemos aprovechar nuestra última noche juntos –susurró una sonrisa antes de que su rostro se tiñera de un adorable carmín para luego, casi avergonzado, agregar-, hagamos el amor.

A YongGuk no le importó cuán tierno y deseable se vio el menor haciendo esa simple petición ni cuánto él mismo lo deseaba, simplemente negó con la cabeza y desapareció al interior del departamento.

\- ¿Demasiado pedir a tu edad? –Zelo volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con algo más de furia en la voz.

\- Me acabo de casar y amo a mi esposa –aclaró viendo al menor darle un último sorbo a su café y dejar el _mug_ sobre la mesa de madera para luego sacar una cajetilla negra de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Y qué? Yo te amo a ti.

Dando dos zancadas, se acercó a Zelo y le quitó violentamente la cajetilla para apretarla entre los dedos y tirar los restos de cigarros quebrados a la basura.

\- ¿Por qué no te das por vencido de una jodida vez? –en ese momento, odió a la naturaleza por haberle concedido una altura monstruosa al menor, porque tuvo que acercarse más de lo que quería, pararse de puntillas y estirar el cuello para poder encararlo y, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por intimidarlo, verse al extremo opuesto de lo verdaderamente amenazante que quería parecer-. ¿Por qué no puedes superar todo esto?

Y Zelo… Zelo simplemente juntó sus narices en un tierno beso esquimal y sonrió de forma adorable y lasciva.

\- ¿Y tú, hyung, me superaste realmente?

YongGuk quiso decir que sí y dejarle claro que su amor por JiEun le parecía suficiente, pero en lugar de asentir y alejarse, sostuvo el rostro del menor por las mejillas y esperó a que Zelo hiciera el primer movimiento.

Y JunHong no tardó mucho en inclinar la cabeza y apresar su labio inferior entre los dientes y acariciarlo con la punta de la lengua, lo que fue suficiente para que YongGuk desechara todas sus objeciones y se dejara llevar por el calor infernal que el menor despertaba en su cuerpo.

\- Será la última vez, Zelo –gruñó sobre su oreja mientras lo empujaba contra una pared y metía una pierna entre las del menor, que no dudó en rodearle las caderas en seguida, sintiéndolo meter las manos bajo su camiseta, embelesado por la forma en que se erizaba y arqueaba buscando más contacto.

\- Eso dijiste la última vez y la anterior a esa –soltó un gruñido cuando las manos inquietas del menor lucharon por quitarle la polera y recorrieron incansablemente los trazos sobre su pecho. Siempre le había gustado la forma en que Zelo lo tocaba, como si pudiera acariciarle el alma con las yemas de los dedos y YongGuk sabía que estaría a salvo si se lo permitía-. Siempre dices que es la última vez y nunca lo es.

Repentinamente, Zelo le golpeó el torso con fuerza, quitándole la respiración por unos segundos, momentos que utilizó para tomar su rostro por las mejillas y plantar un beso tórrido sobre su boca que lo sorprendió a sobremanera. Hubo más dientes y saliva que labios y cariño, como si Zelo quisiera expresar toda su furia y frustración en esa caricia, como si quisiera arrancarle la boca para que no pudiera volver a besar a JiEun en la vida.

_Mierda._

\- ¡JunHong!

¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? ¿Por qué quería arrancarse el corazón del pecho? YongGuk tenía sus sentimientos claros, sabía que quería a Zelo, pero amaba más a JiEun y estaba seguro de que era ella con quien quería compartir su vida, sin embargo, todo lo que quería era llorar cuando pensaba en vivir lejos del menor.

Vio el rostro sonrojado del maknae, sus labios hinchados y los rastros brillantes de saliva cubriéndolos mientras le acariciaba el cuello y prestaba especial atención al pálpito de su vena carótida bajo la piel. Respiraba de forma agitada, los ojos se le habían cristalizado y no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer para no verlo así de miserable.

\- Por favor, no digas nada más. No hables de ella.

YongGuk empujó al menor hacia su cuerpo y lo obligó a unir sus frentes antes de lamerle perezosamente los labios. Sería la última vez, no podía seguir dañándolo de esa manera, dándole esperanzas cuando se sentía demasiado débil para resistirse a sus encantos. Sería la última vez que se dejaría llevar por JunHong a las llamas del infierno, lo dejaría libre de una vez. Se liberaría a sí mismo.

Fue un beso tierno, delicado, como el primero que compartieron, casi puro. Y pudo saborear los rastros de nicotina mezclados con cafeína y se sintió intoxicar cuando comprendió cuánto extrañaría el calor de esa boca que siempre había sido su perdición.

Se sostuvo de las caderas del menor mientras le recorría el cuello con besos húmedos y JunHong se convertía en un lío de suspiros y gemidos roncos ante la fricción y el calor que danzaba entre ellos como un ente con vida propia. Y rogaba por más, se contorsionaba para que sus pieles no se dejaran de tocar y YongGuk seguía sus movimientos como dos bailarines conociéndose la coreografía de memoria, respondía a Zelo queriendo fundirse y desaparecer entre los pliegues de su piel y sus huesos, volverse aire y habitar eternamente en su cuerpo.

Segundos después, sus extremidades se anudaban, se enredaban y se confundían sobre un atado de sábanas y mantas que solo podían estorbar cuando todo lo que ellos querían sentir era el conjunto de sus pieles ardiendo como una sola. YongGuk recorría con parsimonia la piel expuesta de Zelo, grabándose en la memoria cada tramo, cada curva y cada cicatriz. Saboreaba por última vez el paraíso que él mismo se había negado, jurándose que era la última vez que le haría el amor hasta el amanecer, que le demostraría cuán verdaderamente lo amaba solo para poder marcharse con la certeza de que no quedaban dudas ni deudas entre ellos.

\- No llores –pidió con la voz rota y entrecortada cuando se detuvo a contemplar las aniñadas facciones de su amante y solo se encontró con rastros líquidos de tristeza marcando su piel marfileña-, me haces sentir como un villano profanando un tesoro sagrado.

\- Entonces no me toques como si fuera la última vez, al menos finge que no lo es y que este no es el premio de consolación que me das con la esperanza de…

No le permitió continuar, no quería escuchar las palabras con que JunHong se humillaría por última vez ante él, no quería escucharlo rogar por migajas que eran todo lo que tenía para entregarle, como una pequeña rata rasgando bolsas de basura en busca de comida y solo encontrándose veneno. Por el contrario, quería estar con el maknae adorable que había amado, con el sensual bailarín que solía provocarlo con los movimientos pornográficos de sus caderas, quería al hombre que conquistaba al mundo entero con su sonrisa. Así que apresó su boca con la propia y se sumergió en él, obteniendo como recompensa suspiros y gemidos obscenos que reverberaban en las paredes y penetraban su mente como cantos celestiales para anidar en ella y emerger solo cuando las noches se volvieran demasiado frías y solitarias.

\- Te amo, JunHong –gruñó cuando lo sintió convulsionar bajo su cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo y buscó su propia liberación volviendo a besarlo, sin permitirle respirar ni componerse antes de que la siguiente ronda comenzara.

Temblando, agitado y sonrojado, Zelo se las arregló para intercambiar posiciones y quedar a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, meciéndose a un ritmo hipnótico y tortuoso. Sintió sus manos delicadas recorrerle el pecho, los hombros y los brazos con caricias suaves e imperceptibles, hasta poder entrecruzar sus dedos en una presa mortal sin ánimos de dejarlo ir. Y YongGuk no quería marcharse, no cuando sentía el calor de su piel lechosa y escuchaba sus gemidos descarados llamando su nombre como una plegaria. Zelo era la única y verdadera fantasía erótica que se sentía digno de hacer real.

\- Amarte es envenenarme cada día más.

Repartió besos y lametones por todo su pecho antes de volver a su rostro y detenerse para unir sus miradas con una complicidad que YongGuk nunca más podría volver a sentir. Y había tanto dolor en esos orbes marrones que antes lo habían visto con admiración, pero también tanto amor, tanto que YongGuk no se sentía capaz de continuar, quería permanecer ahí, morir de ser necesario y nunca separarse de Zelo, porque ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, para permanecer eternamente. La forma perfecta en que sus cuerpos encajaban aun siendo hombres, la danza preciosa de sus labios luchando por el control, incluso sus ideales y sueños; cada característica que los formaba era una prueba más de que debían perpetuarse así, juntos, solo ellos dos en esa miseria terrenal. Ellos siempre habían mirado en la misma dirección y YongGuk estaba seguro de que no importaba cuánto amara a JiEun, ella nunca sería Zelo.

Y siempre extrañaría al menor, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía retroceder el tiempo y tragarse sus palabras, no había forma de quitar el dolor que le había provocado a su pequeño amante.

Y sí, tal vez el amor que compartían sí se convirtiera en una especie de ácido corrosivo que estaba consumiendo al menor, pero Zelo también era un peligro que se dejaba llevar solo por sus instintos y lo arrastraba con él a la locura, era el fruto prohibido de YongGuk, la manzana de la discordia, el pecado hecho carne. Tan tentador, tan decadente y tan jodidamente exquisito que era imposible resistirse a sus encantos.

Así que lo dejó libre, lo poseyó por última vez hasta que ninguno tuvo fuerzas para continuar. Le permitió apoderarse de su cuerpo así como había hecho con su alma y su espíritu. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos estaban satisfechos y Zelo dormía plácidamente abrazando un cojín con su aroma, tomó sus cosas y se marchó sin decir adiós.

 

 

 

_\- Hyung, nunca me contaste el final de la historia del Vampiro._

_\- Era un Vampiro enamorado del Sol, Zelo, creo que puedes adivinar cómo termina._


	3. Destrucción

_"_ _Los Astros unen almas, vidas y espíritus, no unen corazones.”_

Yo

 

Las calles de Seúl estaban cubiertas de niebla brumosa que se cristalizaba frente a sus ojos, una mezcla de polución, frío y melancolía que le resultaba desconocida. Los sonidos, los aromas, la sensación del aire rozándole la piel, todo se sentía desconocido y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado familiar.

No podía decir que las cosas seguían igual, el tiempo había hecho mella no solo en su apariencia, sino que el mundo en general había cambiado con el paso de los años. Las calles abarrotadas de gente donde antes no circulaban almas, el comercio alcanzando límites casi estratosféricos, los colores y las luces cegadoras. La sensación de estar en casa perdida en las agujas de un reloj que nunca se detuvo, que nunca lo esperó.

Caminó a paso lento y relajado como no recordaba haber hecho antes. La gente ya no reconocía su rostro ni lo perseguía por las calles, la fama se había escurrido de sus dedos así como su juventud. Pero el camino seguía siendo el mismo, las calles solo se cubrían con otros trajes, la esencia de la ciudad seguía siendo la misma. Una urbe sobrepoblada no solo de gente, sino que de sueños, esperanzas y secretos que se desvanecían entre los adoquines y el asfalto desgastado.

Había extrañado Seúl, sin embargo, deseaba no estar ahí.

Frente a él apareció aquel edificio gris donde había pasado algunos de los mejores años de su vida, también los peores. Y a su mente acudieron las imágenes del pasado, los colores y las risas. Las voces llamando su nombre, los gritos emocionados y la eterna admiración.

¿Habría forma de volver al pasado, de ser lo que fueron?

Se sorprendió cuando la antigua y corroída chapa saltó al utilizar la llave, pero de alguna forma se lo esperaba, como si quisiera fingir que había pasado tan solo un día de esa lejana despedida, como si detrás de esa puerta todo siguiera siendo lo mismo.

\- _Enamorarse de un heterosexual es como tomar veneno para ratas –_ escuchó una voz masculina saliendo de los altavoces y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de que HimChan detuviera la película y apagara la televisión rápidamente, todos sabían que odiaba esa película, nadie conocía las razones y tampoco se atrevían a preguntar, pero hacían lo posible para no exponerlo a ella. Y de repente, unos deseos insoportables de huir y nunca volver lo atacaron.

\- ¡Llegaste! –suspiró pesadamente cuando escuchó el grito de YoungJae, que fue el segundo en reaccionar a su llegada, liberándose del abrazo férreo al que lo tenía sometido DaeHyun, y se puso de pie para acercarse a él-. Pensamos que ya no vendrías.

\- ¿Y perderme este reencuentro? No me atrevería –aceptó el abrazo de YoungJae sin saber si sentirse culpable o aceptar la alegría que estaba aflorando en su pecho mientras el menor se aferraba a su cuerpo como había hecho en el pasado.

Luego de haber saludado a los otros tres, no tan efusivamente como a YoungJae, dejó caer el bolso que colgaba de su hombro y se tomó un par de segundos para aspirar el aroma del lugar. Había extrañado estar en casa, rodeado de los gritos y las peleas diarias, las risas y los momentos emotivos. Los seis fueron una familia por tanto tiempo que, aunque hubieran pasado seis años desde la última vez que se reunieron, seguía sintiéndose como parte de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo están los niños? –preguntó HimChan cuando entraron a la cocina, dejando que DaeHyun y YoungJae terminaran aquella horrorosa película que tantos malos recuerdos le traía.

\- Bien, aunque les costó dejarme venir –soltó con una sonrisa tonta y se aferró al calor de la taza de café que el menor acababa de servirle.

\- ¿Y JiEun?

\- Ella… ella entiende lo que esto significa.

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que los miembros de B.A.P estuvieron juntos. Seis años completos en los que no había visto el rostro ni escuchado la voz de alguno de ellos. Seis años en los que había reemplazado los escenarios por una pequeña casa cerca del bosque que compartía con su esposa y sus dos maravillosos hijos.

HimChan se sentó al otro lado de la  mesa y lo observó con esa sonrisa de conejo que tanto lo había divertido en el pasado y que, con el paso del tiempo, se volvió idéntica a la que formaban los labios de Moon JongUp.

\- ¿Lo extrañas?

\- ¿Qué? –HimChan había susurrado las palabras apenas por sobre su voz y YongGuk no estaba seguro de haber escuchado su pregunta y menos aún de haberla comprendido.

\- Los escenarios, a las fans gritando, toda esa mierda que conlleva la vida de _idol_.

Sonrió y le dio un trago al café, estaba amargo como le gustaba a HimChan pero no se molestó en echarle más azúcar, no había forma en el mundo en que se quitara aquel desagradable sabor de la boca.

\- No realmente, ¿y tú?

Como respuesta, el menor se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, agitando los mechones negros de su cabello, que resplandecía bajo la luz blanca de la ampolleta. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara ni que ya no hubiera focos o lentes de cámara sobre él, HimChan sería eternamente una diva.

\- Me gusta la libertad.

YongGuk no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con esas palabras. Todos ellos habían amado la vida errática de súper estrellas, los gritos de las fanáticas y viajar por todo el mundo compartiendo tanto su música como sus ideales, pero la fama había sido un lujo que acabó costándoles más de lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a pagar.

_Fue un lindo sueño –_ quiso decir, pero hace mucho tiempo ellos, él en especial, habían cambiado de opinión.

Durante la siguiente hora y media permanecieron en la cocina, rellenando cada cierto tiempo las tazas y los silencios con bromas obsoletas y recuerdos amargos. Para ser un reencuentro deberían haber estado más animados, tal vez bebiéndose las cervezas que se enfriaban en la nevera o compartiendo hazañas y risas, mientras comían pollo picante y se ahogaban en carcajadas, como en los viejos tiempos, pero hacía demasiado frío como para beber cerveza y ambos se sentían demasiado viejos como para reír y juguetear de forma infantil con los demás.

Abrió la boca queriendo preguntar por Zelo y resintiendo la ausencia del menor, que no aparecía para saludarlo, pero se mordió la lengua cuando JongUp entró a la cocina y rodeó a HimChan con los brazos para enterrar el rostro en su pecho. A pesar de que su relación con el segundo maknae no era la mejor, no pudo evitar mirarlos casi hipnotizado, fascinado por esa aura cálida que los rodeaba, como si el lazo que los unía fuera algo visible y tomara forma cada vez que sus cuerpos se acercaban. Nunca se atrevería a admitir en voz alta que los admiraba tanto como los envidiaba. Una envidia sana, por supuesto, porque HimChan había tenido la fortaleza de la que él careció y había luchado hasta las últimas consecuencias por mantener a su pareja a su lado, mientras que él seguía lamiéndose las heridas que nunca acabarían de sanar.

Sacudió la cabeza y fijó la mirada en los restos de café frío que quedaban en la taza y recorrió con el dedo índice los trazos del dibujo plasmado sobre la porcelana. El conejo negro con una mascarilla roja se veía enfadado con el ceño fruncido, pero le parecía extremadamente tierno.

\- Creo que saldré a tomar aire –susurró a la nada luego de rellenar la taza y hacer todo lo posible por no fijarse en la forma en que JongUp le metía la lengua a HimChan hasta la garganta.

En la sala en penumbras, DaeHyun y YoungJae se acurrucaban sobre un sofá blanco con las miradas fijas en la pantalla plana y las manos entrelazadas sobre la manta negra que los cubría.

Debía sentirse decepcionado porque aquel recibimiento, cada pareja sumergida en su mundo, pero habían pasado seis años desde que estuvieron juntos, seis años en los que DaeHyun solo tuvo a YoungJae como compañero así como solo JongUp estuvo para HimChan. Seis años desde que él había dejado partir al maknae. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a exigirles algo?

Se estremeció cuando sintió una corriente de aire entrar por el ventanal más alejado de la pareja y prácticamente corrió para cerrarlo, pero antes de tocar el vidrio, el olor amargo del tabaco quemado penetró sus fosas nasales y lo ahogó por unos segundos, provocándole comezón en la nariz y la garganta a medida que se abría paso hasta sus pulmones. Entonces decidió salir al balcón y se arrepintió en seguida cuando el aire gélido del comienzo de invierno le golpeó el rostro.

\- Hola, hyung. Pensé que ya no vendrías.

Una nube de humo gris le impidió ver su rostro por unos segundos mientras el menor exhalaba los residuos de la nicotina y el veneno para ratas que había inhalado y una sonrisa inmensa surcaba su eternamente infantil rostro.

\- ¿Pensaste que me perdería el reencuentro?

A su espalda, corrió una de las mitades del ventanal, asegurándose de no cerrarlo completamente para no quedar estancado en el balcón como tantas veces le había ocurrido al despistado maknae.

Zelo simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio otra calada al cigarro que sostenía con los dedos índice y pulgar. El silencio de la noche le permitió escuchar perfectamente cómo se consumían los trozos de papel y tabaco mientras la punta se abrasaba y el menor le daba la espalda.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo fumarás? Te he dicho que es malo para tu salud.

Negando con la cabeza, recargó la espalda en el vidrió y se arrastró hasta quedar sentado en el piso, observando la espalda del menor, que se sostenía de las rejas y sacudía las piernas sobre el vacío.

\- De algo hay que morir, hyung –aunque YongGuk pudo recrear en su mente la sonrisa que debía tener el menor en ese momento, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda cuando recordó la última vez que estuvo con él.

\- _¿Y si morimos de amor, hyung?_

\- ¿Cómo está tu familia? –el viento sacudió los cabellos castaños de Zelo ante lo que se estremeció violentamente, después de todo apenas llevaba un chaleco de lana que debía abrigar tanto como una camiseta de verano y la taza humeante a su lado parecía completamente olvidada.

\- Bien, JiEun manda saludos… a todos.

Una risa baja y ronca se escuchó siguiendo a sus palabras y YongGuk se preguntó si aquello se debía a su mal hábito de fumador, al paso del tiempo o simplemente a que el hombre frente a él solo era un eco difuso y fantasmagórico de lo que había sido el alegre maknae de B.A.P.

\- ¿Y tus hijos?

YongGuk tragó con fuerza y fijó la mirada en el cielo. Nunca se había sentido cómodo hablando de esas cosas con Zelo, como si aquello fuera un tabú en su relación, como si su familia no pudiera existir cuando todo lo que tenían era a ellos mismos haciéndose compañía. Como si estuviera traicionándolo, todavía.

\- ¿Por qué no estás adentro? –contestó con una pregunta ni remotamente relacionada al tema anterior y Zelo volvió a soltar esa risa grave que le erizaba la piel.

\- Odio esa película.

YongGuk asintió de acuerdo, con recuerdos acudiendo a su mente como fotogramas de películas olvidadas, incapaz de separar la realidad de la fantasía.

Y había tantos recuerdos bonitos relacionados a esa película, tantas risas y tantos besos, tantas lágrimas. Tanto de todo, tanto tiempo entre medio, tanta vida perdida. Y solo era un concepto vago que englobaba un pasado, un sueño y una herida. Era solo una película, una que ambos habían disfrutado y hoy despreciaban. Tal vez era la forma en que Zelo aún se sentía hacia él, como el amor de una herida que nunca dejaba de doler, que nunca pensaba sanar.

Los años perdían sentido en ese momento, perdían pensó y lo devolvían al pasado. Y odiaba a su mente por esos juegos, porque el pasado estaba muerto, ojalá olvidado.

\- ¡Mira! –salió de golpe de sus pensamientos y se fijó en el dedo pálido que apuntaba al firmamento, buscando inútilmente el punto al que el menor se refería-. Un avión.

YongGuk entrecerró los ojos y buscó la figura parpadeante, pero solo se encontró con las pocas estrellas visibles sobre su cabeza y las nubes cubriendo gran parte del cielo.

\- Un vuelo nocturno.

La risa escapó de su pecho de forma natural, melódica y dolorosa.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Zelo?

Sin soltarse de la reja, el menor lo miró por sobre el hombro y le guiñó un ojo de forma descarada antes de volver a reír como un niño pequeño haciendo travesuras.

\- Te lo haces tú solo.

\- ¿Sigues pensando que amar es tomar veneno para ratas?

El café en la taza estaba frío y más amargo de lo normal, pero no se molestó yendo a servirse más, porque si se tratase de su voluntad, permanecería eternamente en ese balcón intercambiando palabras con Zelo.

\- Amarte a ti, hyung, lo es –fue tan natural, tan sentida y al mismo tiempo tan real la forma en que las palabras escaparon de su boca, como si estuviera hablando del clima o de algún programa de televisión y al mismo tiempo develando el gran misterio de la vida, no parecía hablar sobre el amor que le profesaba a un hombre casado que se sentía indigno de corresponder a sus sentimientos luego de haberle destrozado el corazón.

Zelo no volvió a mirarlo y todo lo que YongGuk deseaba era verlo, ver sus ojos y contemplar su sonrisa, rodearle la cintura con los brazos y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo sin ánimos de dejarlo ir, enterrar el rostro en su cuello y saborear su lozana piel como en el pasado, como en sus lúgubres sueños. Como lo hizo después de que Zelo se le confesara, cuando estuvo dispuesto a corresponder un poco de sus sentimientos.

A veces, en contadas ocasiones, YongGuk se dejaba llevar por la melancolía y, olvidando a la familia que tanto trabajo le costó construir, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si, en lugar de rechazar al maknae, hubiera aceptado y correspondido sinceramente a sus sentimientos, no como migajas entregadas a la miseria.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste por primera vez?

Asintió aun cuando el menor no podía verlo.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Había pasado un par de meses desde que Zelo había confesado sus sentimientos y YongGuk no podía con el peso de la culpa, no se sentía capaz de ver al menor a diario y fingir que seguían siendo el líder y el maknae de B.A.P. Su relación, de la forma en que el resto del mundo la veía, ya no existía. Apenas eran dos personas que coincidían bajo un mismo techo, que compartían sueños y esperanzas, pero que fingían no ver al otro cuando se quedaban solos.

Fue un impulso. Siempre se repetía que fue una respuesta instintiva a las inexistentes provocaciones del menor, porque Zelo nunca lo presionó, aceptó su rechazo incluso si YongGuk no lo había verbalizado. Pero lo hizo y aún conservaba en la memoria el sabor de su boca, la textura de sus labios y los gloriosos gemidos que soltó sin pudor cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en la oscuridad. Fue un impulso, sí. También una respuesta instintiva, pero nunca fue culpa de Zelo, simplemente fue la expresión de su propio sentir, de su obsesión con el menor, de lo que siempre tendría el nombre de ‘cariño’ en su mente porque era incapaz de aceptar que lo había amado desde el principio y lo haría hasta el final.

Y fue jodidamente aterrador darse cuenta de que amar realmente era envenenarse, intoxicarse con un sentimiento que lo consumía desde el interior sin que pudiera luchar contra él.

Porque así, sin darse cuenta, se encontró asechando al menor a la distancia. Buscándolo constantemente entre las multitudes, tomando sus manos bajo las mesas como si de un crimen se tratase y robándole besos hasta sumergirse en su cuerpo y poder hartarse de su esencia, cosa nunca ocurrió ni ocurriría.

\- ¿Eres feliz, hyung?

Nuevamente, YongGuk le sonrió a la nada y asintió pensando en sus dos retoños y en la sonrisa deslumbrante con que JiEun lo recibía a diario.

\- Me alegro.

Zelo siempre había buscado su felicidad y lo había odiado por eso, porque ellos eran dos piezas de un todo que se dejaron ir en un rompecabezas que nunca pudieron armar. Eran almas creadas para caminar juntas en la existencia, pero sus corazones estaban tan lejos, eran tan fríos con el otro, que dolía, incluso después de seis años ardía como una puñalada fresca pero ya no podía retroceder. No pudieron cambiar las cosas cuando tuvieron la decisión en sus manos, entonces ¿por qué aún dolía que Zelo se alegrara por su felicidad?

Se preguntaba si Zelo sonreía, si cerraba los ojos y las comisuras de su boca se curvaban hacia arriba. Se preguntó si sus ojos seguían brillando o si solo eran ilusiones de alegría y humo.

Se preguntó si quedaba algo del pasado en sus cuerpos, si sus pieles recordaban o si su memoria táctil había, por fin, desvanecido los besos que se dieron.

_-_ Nunca quise nada de eso.

\- Lo sé, hyung. Yo tampoco lo quise.

Zelo sacó una cajetilla de su bolsillo y sostuvo otro tubo de cáncer entre los dientes mientras buscaba su encendedor para volver a llenar sus pulmones con humo tóxico.

\- ¿Por qué te sigues dañando así? –gruñó con la mandíbula tensa cuando vio la mitad de una sonrisa ladina formarse en el perfil visible del menor.

\- Solo es tabaco, hyung.

\- Sí, y terminarás siendo un drogadicto que pide dinero en las calles para costearse el vicio.

Zelo volvió a reír y, de sus labios entreabiertos, escapó una ola de humo blanco que contrastaba con el negro del cielo y difuminaba la imagen pálida de su poca piel visible.

\- Bueno, siempre puede ser peor.

\- ¿Qué es peor que eso?

Por segunda vez, Zelo giró el rostro para que sus ojos marrones se centraran en el mayor y lo intimidaran con ese pestañeo constante.

\- Morir de amor.

\- ¡No lo hagas! –ordenó cuando lo vio aspirar nuevamente y estiró la mano para arrancar el cigarro de su boca, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una bocanada de humo golpeándole el rostro y entrándole por la nariz y la boca hasta ahogarlo y asfixiarlo.

\- No porque logres quitarme un cigarro me salvarás, hyung.

Susurró el menor soltando el cigarro a medio consumir en el vacío y cayendo de espaldas en el piso, quedando con la cabeza a unos centímetros de la rodilla de YongGuk.

\- Tú no me permites salvarte.

\- ¡Ya es muy tarde! No puedes salvarme, ni siquiera te puedes salvar a ti mismo –la verdad en esas palabras era tan evidente como el visceral enojo con que el menor las masculló que resultaba agónico escucharla, pero su sonrisa inocente era tan hermosa que contrastaba completamente con el frío, la furia y la noche.

\- No soy veneno, Zelo, ¿por qué no lo comprendes?

\- Amarte lo es, ¿por qué _tú_ no lo comprendes?

\- ¿Qué te pasó, JunHong?

Zelo cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró antes de rodearse el torso con los brazos y encerrarse en un solitario y patético abrazo. ¿Dónde estaba ese JunHong que siempre sonreía, que les hacía bromas y siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo para darle?, ¿a dónde fue? ¿Realmente desapareció?

\- Está muerto, hyung, murió hace seis años –una solitaria lágrima escapó de la comisura del ojo izquierdo de Zelo y se perdió entre las hebras castañas y brillantes de su cabello-. Y tú no estuviste en su funeral, no lo lloraste, no te despediste. Simplemente lo dejaste ir… Lo abandonaste después de usarlo como si fuera una prostituta barata.

\- Nunca te abandoné, Zelo –quiso secar las lágrimas que ahora corrían con fuerza por su rosto pálido, pero el menor esquivó el roce de sus pieles y volvió a la posición anterior, permitiéndole ver apenas el costado izquierdo de su rostro-. Tú te fuiste –agregó de forma casi desesperada, porque necesitaba culparlo, necesitaba liberarse del peso con que su consciencia cargaba. Necesitaba convencerse de que todos esos años de agonía no eran su culpa.

\- Me dejaste caer.

\- ¡Tú te fuiste! –Zelo dio un respingo cuando escuchó su grito grave y se estremeció contra el hierro de la reja, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y sacudiéndose por la fuerza con que estaba sollozando.

\- No lo hice, hyung. No lo hice.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó? –YongGuk dejó de gritar, pero sus voces seguían sonando diferente, la suya era baja y ronca, herida; mientras que la de Zelo era un susurro efímero y agudo que desaparecía tan rápido como alcanzaba sus oídos.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Siempre estuve ahí, tú no me buscaste.

\- No, para volver, ¿por qué esperaste a que pasaran estos seis años? ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto te han extrañado los demás? ¿Olvidaste que tú eras el pilar fundamental de nuestras vidas?, ¿nuestro líder?

Avergonzado, YongGuk desvió la mirada del menor y se fijó en el cielo negro de medianoche, tragando saliva y sintiendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos; tragándose la pena, la culpa y la angustia. Porque él también los extrañó, también añoró volver, pero no fue capaz de enfrentarlos, nunca tuvo las fuerzas para verlos a la cara y reconocer su culpa, aceptar la responsabilidad y decirles que él era un veneno mortal, que se había metido en la piel del maknae y lo consumió hasta destruir su alma, quebrantar su espíritu y sepultar su cadáver en un lugar al que nadie podía llegar.

\- Porque les arrebaté lo que ellos más amaban.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y recordó la felicidad con que volvieron luego de solucionar el problema de la demanda con la empresa y comenzaron nuevamente a promocionar sus canciones. Estaban tan cansados de viajar por todas partes, de los ensayos, las entrevistas y los ensordecedores gritos de las fanáticas, pero siempre sonreían, eran felices de poder hacer realidad sus sueños, de compartir su música con el mundo entero y estar juntos, como la familia que eran. Sin embargo, solo hicieron falta un par de meses, tal vez un año o más, para que él mismo destrozara cada gramo de esfuerzo puesto en su carrera.

\- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo, hyung? –abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió el frío tacto de los dedos de Zelo sobre su mejilla cubierta de lágrimas.

\- Debí saberlo.

\- Estabas haciendo lo correcto –las yemas de Zelo, gélidas como estaban, dejaron un camino de fuego sobre su piel, un camino ardiente que consumía sus células y lo sofocaba, que lo transportaba al pasado y revivía todos sus anhelos frustrados.

\- No hagas esto, por favor –rogó cuando el menor unió sus frentes y le regalo una sonrisa borrosa y cristalizada por las lágrimas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No me perdones, Zelo, no lo hagas.

JunHong soltó una risa cantarina, idéntica a las que soltaba cuando tenía quince años y corría dando botes de un lugar a otro porque no sabía qué hacer con la emoción que le provocaba la idea de debutar y la energía que la juventud le concedía a su cuerpo.

\- Lo hice hace mucho tiempo –susurró sobre su oído mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas y le recorría los hombros para darle el abrazo reconfortante que YongGuk había vivido seis años anhelando-, porque yo no fui capaz de esperarte.

Entonces un sollozo de abrió paso por su pecho y escapó arrastrando detrás de sí toda la agonía que YongGuk había ocultado, todo el dolor que seguía tan latente como el primer día. Y lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo hizo en su vida porque nunca se permitió ser débil y verse frágil ante otra persona que no fuera Choi JunHong, porque sus brazos eran el único refugio que conocía, el único lugar seguro al que había podido acudir cuando se sentía abrumado por la fama, las preocupaciones y la vida. Zelo era paz y tormenta al mismo tiempo, era todo lo que amaba, lo que despertaba su alma del letargo y lo que la consumía en llamas infernales. Pero también era todo el dolor que había sentido, su mayor tortura y su más aterradora pesadilla. Zelo era veneno, pero al mismo tiempo era su propio antídoto.

\- Fui un idiota –por dejar el tiempo pasar, por resistirse a todo lo que Zelo le provocaba, por ser un cobarde que, incapaz de arriesgarse, sacrificó al más joven del grupo por miedo a perderlo todo, sin saber que Zelo era lo único que importaba. Porque recordaba sus ojos brillantes, llenos de amor; su sonrisa deslumbrante, esa que solo aparecía cuando él estaba cerca; recordaba su voz, sus besos y sus caricias, sus lágrimas y la mueca de agonía cuando decidió acabar su relación y dejarlo atrás como un trozo inservible de basura.

\- Lo estás siendo ahora –susurró el menor alejándose un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara sin verse como una mancha amorfa frente a sus ojos y secó las lágrimas tibias que le recorrían las mejillas y le escocían las comisuras resecas de los labios-. Tienes dos hijos preciosos y una esposa adorable, es la familia que siempre quisiste. Y los amas, hyung, aunque a veces quieras negarlo. Amas a JiEun y esos dos niños son el fruto de ese sentimiento, no de una obligación impuesta por el CEO de la compañía. Eso es amor, hyung, no es veneno.

\- Te amo, JunHong.

\- Pero yo no estoy aquí.

\- ¡Estás aquí, ahora! –sostuvo entre sus manos temblorosas el rostro frío del menor, acariciando suavemente esas adorables mejillas que seguían viéndose igual de esponjosas que hace seis años. Recorrió el contorno de su rostro y cada perfecta facción del mismo, sin preocuparse por sentir su piel tan antinaturalmente fría como un témpano de hielo. Le acarició los párpados y sacudió sus pestañas suaves antes de apretar delicadamente el tabique de su nariz y deslizar los dedos hasta tocar sus labios abultados-. Déjame ir contigo.

Se enderezó en su lugar y se acercó para besarlo, pero Zelo se lo impidió juntando sus frentes nuevamente y dejando caer el vaho de su respiración sobre su boca.

\- Perdóname, hyung.

¿Cómo podía perdonarlo si era incapaz de absolver sus propias culpas, si no había nada por lo que perdonar a Zelo, cuando fue él quien cometió todos los errores que seguían atormentándolo? ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarlo?

\- ¿Piensas irte de nuevo?

\- Sí, y esta vez sí me tienes que dejar ir, YongGuk -¿por qué su voz sonaba tan fría y lejana? YongGuk sentía que moría con cada palabra escapando de la boca del menor, ¿entonces por qué mierda Zelo se veía tan impasible, tan desinteresado?-. Ya no te puedes aferrar más a mí.

\- Por favor…

\- Te amo, Bang YongGuk. Ahora y siempre, nunca lo dudes -¿por qué esas palabras le resultaban tan conocidas?-. Siempre he estado a tu lado y siempre lo estaré, pero no te aferres a mí, no te prohíbas ser feliz con tu familia. Honra mi recuerdo… Honra mi recuerdo y vive feliz como yo siempre quise que fueras.

\- ¡No! –quiso aferrarse al cuerpo del menor, pero todo lo que Zelo hizo fue alejarse de él y tomar una taza blanca del piso, la que tenía plasmada la imagen de Totomato al frente, y soplar el vapor que escapaba con aroma a chocolate, para luego regalarle una sonrisa deslumbrante y darle un sorbo.

\- ¿Guk, qué pasa? –YongGuk saltó en su lugar y el vidrio hizo un ruido extraño ante el golpe de su espalda cuando HimChan apareció a su lado, frente a él, la imagen de Zelo había desaparecido como una nube de humo tóxico y polvo mágico.

Tragó con fuerza nuevamente y fijó la mirada en el cielo, donde una solitaria luz titilaba y se movía hacia el norte.

_Un vuelo nocturno._

Entonces los recuerdos explotaron en su cabeza y su mente volvió a ese mismo lugar hace seis año. El mismo edificio pero en la azotea, con el sol en su punto más alto mientras una estela de humo atravesaba la infinidad pálida de un cielo despejado, en lugar de ese manto de nubes y estrellas titilando en su dirección. Recordó el calor del fin del verano el día que volvió a de su luna de miel para despedirse formalmente de sus compañeros de grupo.

Y por primera vez, lloró frente a alguien real, porque ni siquiera cuando todos se despidieron de Zelo se atrevió a derramar lágrimas por él, simplemente les dio la espalda y se marchó. Construyó una vida aparte, lejos de su amor, fingió desprenderse de todos los sentimientos que tenía por el menor y creyó que podría vivir así, vacío. Hizo su propia familia, con una mujer e hijos a quienes amaba más que a su propia vida pero nunca podría querer más de lo que seguía adorando a JunHong, más de lo que seguía esperándolo.

Bang YongGuk simplemente creyó que la distancia y el tiempo curarían las heridas de su espíritu y abandonó a sus hermanos del alma, hasta a su propio gemelo, por ser incapaz de enfrentarse a la verdad y la culpa.

Recordó las palabras de JunSeo y deseó haber sido un poco más como él, o tal vez como YongNam, de cualquier forma que impidiera el dolor del pasado, el miedo a hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. ¿Qué pensaría su hermano de tener un gemelo tan cobarde, tan destructivo?

HimChan se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, pero YongGuk fue incapaz de corresponderle, él no era Zelo y sus brazos no tenían el consuelo del menor, ni su calor, ni su aroma ni nada, porque Zelo no existía, porque YongGuk lo envenenó, lo destruyó y todo lo que quedó de él fue una fantasía diáfana que se esforzaba por alimentar y no olvidar. Pero al verdadero Zelo, al Choi JunHong que el mundo entero había adorado, al tierno y talentoso maknae de B.A.P, lo arrancó del mundo como a la mala hierba.

Porque fue de ese mismo edificio desde donde Zelo saltó. Fue en esa azotea donde estiró los brazos y se dejó caer, desesperanzado, roto y envenenado.

\- _Amarte es morir cada día un poco más, hyung –_ había dicho sin voltearse, sin darle una última mirada- _. Y se siente como ácido corriendo por mis venas. Como si me hubieran desollado y ahora estuviera al sol para secarme. Como una herida abierta a la que le echas limón cada vez que comienza a sanar. Y te odio. Y me odio._

Entonces, simplemente, cayó.

Y no había forma de volver atrás, de retractarse de sus palabras y deshacer sus acciones o encontrarlo y pedir perdón, porque Zelo se había ido, Zelo no estaba.

Choi JunHong murió.

\- ¿Crees que me haya perdonado? –preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo normal cuando las lágrimas y los sollozos cesaron, la garganta le ardía por el llanto, el café y el frío.

Como respuesta, HimChan simplemente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, indicándole el interior del departamento, donde DaeHyun, YoungJae y JongUp los miraban preocupados.

_\- Cuida al maknae, líder -_ ¿podría mirar un día a JunSeo a la cara? ¿Obtendría su perdón de alguna manera? ¿El de YongNam?

Tal vez no debía preocuparse tanto por el perdón de un muerto y tal vez solo debía esforzarse por hacer las paces con los que estaban vivos. Con DaeHyun, que nunca le perdonaría su cobardía. Con YoungJae que, junto a HimChan, secó de forma maternal las incesables lágrimas que habían cubierto las mejillas sonrojadas de JunHong por su culpa. Principalmente, debía buscar el perdón de Moon JongUp, a quien le arrebató a su mejor amigo, el segundo maknae que aún conservaba los peluches de Zelo y, cada vez que lograba sacar un paso nuevo, quería compartirlo con su hermano del alma, el que ya no estaba y nunca volvería.

Le había prometido al señor Choi y a JunSeo cuidar de Zelo y falló tan miserablemente que incluso YongNam había perdido a la persona que amaba por su estupidez.

\- Zelo te está mirando en algún lugar de la inmensidad –susurró HimChan por lo bajo, dándole la espalda para volver al interior tibio del departamento, donde las fantasías morían y solo quedaba la fría realidad- y está sonriendo con la esperanza de que seas feliz. Él nunca hubiese querido que te envenenaras con su fatídico amor.

_Como él lo hizo._

Escuchó a su mejor amigo, pero no respondió a sus palabras, realmente no tenía nada que decir más que lágrimas que no se detenían.

\- Deberías entrar –YongGuk habría esperado a cualquier otra persona saliendo a buscarlo luego de HimChan, pero no se esperaba a que fuera el ángel sonriente quien lo hiciera-, está haciendo frío.

Pero menos que hablarle con tal naturalidad, se esperaba que sacara una cajetilla negra de su bolsillo y sostuviera un tubo de tabaco entre los labios mientras le encendía la punta con un encendedor con un dibujo de Totomato afuera. Tal vez B.A.P., ya no existiera, tal vez llevaran siglos sin verse y él no pudiera considerarse su líder, pero seguía siendo el mayor, quien debía cuidar de los más pequeños, así que se estiró y golpeó el cigarro humeante para luego quitarle la cajetilla, estrujarla y tirarla al piso, desparramando las hojas secas de tabaco por el linóleo.

\- ¿Acaso también fumas?

\- No, realmente –miró al menor con los ojos entrecerrados y este solo se encogió de hombros, sentándose a su lado sin llegar a tocarlo-. Zelo me dijo que harías eso.

\- ¿Esperaste seis años solo para ver mi reacción?

\- No dejé que pasara el tiempo, hyung, solo esperé a que tú decidieras volver.

YongGuk se encogió y abrazó sus rodillas, sintiendo la culpa abriéndose paso en su pecho. La última vez que habían estado los seis juntos fue el día en que se despidieron de Zelo, porque él realmente no había pensado acudir a su funeral, recordó las miradas cristalizadas de sus compañeros, el dolor en sus semblantes, la furia con que JongUp le reprochó la muerte del maknae… Esa era la última imagen que tenía de cada uno de ellos. Eso y la paliza de JunSeo.

\- Yo…

\- Está bien –no quería escuchar disculpas de ninguna naturaleza. Él se había merecido el desprecio y el odio de JongUp cuando Zelo se suicidó por su causa. Había aceptado sus palabras y no habían vuelto a hablar desde ese momento.

\- Fueron buenos años, ¿sabes? Sin importar como acabaron, lo fueron.

Extrañaba tanto esas conversaciones donde todos los menores le daban lecciones de vida que él, siendo el líder, era quien debía enseñarles. Realmente amaba a sus hijos, de quienes siempre aprendía algo nuevo y lo hacían sentir absolutamente orgulloso; amaba a JiEun, que lo entendía como nadie más y lo amaba de la misma manera; pero el lazo que lo unía a los miembros de B.A.P., era muy distinto, no tenía que ver con contratos firmados de por vida o lazos sanguíneos, pero era tan profundo e irrompible que se sentía miserable por haberlos abandonado.

\- Zelo era el alma de B.A.P. –susurró YoungJae apareciendo en el balcón seguido de DaeHyun e HimChan, terminando todos apiñados en el pequeño espacio, como cuando eran más jóvenes y celebraban cumpleaños o victorias ahí mismo, como una inmensa, extraña y perfecta en su disfuncionalidad, familia. Y YongGuk, después de mucho tiempo, volvió a sentirse en casa.

\- Pero él decidió marcharse –agregó DaeHyun abrazando a su pareja por la espalda.

\- JunHong murió, se suicidó, y él habría querido que lo entenderías, no que te culparas –susurró JongUp con esa eterna sonrisa que dejaba a todos sin aliento y que YongGuk no había visto en más de seis años-. Tú no lo mataste, hyung, no eres venenos para ratas… y él no era una rata.

\- _Todo va a estar bien, Guk, ya lo verás –_ a su derecha, la presencia gélida e invisible de Zelo le sonreía como en el pasado.


End file.
